Her Protector
by RazzDazz
Summary: “Haru-chan is an innocent, Bossanova-kun.” The host club members warned him. Haru-chan thought of Kasanoda as a friend. No one had thought of him as one. Haru-chan was the first. -- KASANODA x HARUHI --


Kasanoda wasn't much of a worrier. There was nothing that worried him. His grades were average. C's were better than D's, right? Of course, it was. Marginal pass was in fact marginal failure. Schoolmates thought he was stupid and insignificant. Not that he cared. He wasn't stupid. On the contrary he was quite smart. He only had to listen in class in his usual fearsome manner that made the teachers and his classmates blanched in horror.

That was why he chose to sit at an obscured corner and pretended to sleep. In actuality, he was paying attention to the lessons taught by the teachers. He had to listen once, and he would remember it always. It was imbedded in him through rigorous training. It was crucial to remember things in his world. He didn't have to make notes. It was already arranged that someone indebted to him in class had provided them. It was pointless for him to study hard.

Being the young master, he was busy having to deal and solve recurring problems caused by other 'families.' The end result would be the same. It would normally be subtle at first than it turned real nasty and dangerous to their already limited lifespan as humans, if you were in his world. Since he hadn't time nor energy to review his lessons, he made it a point to absorb as much as he could in class, so when he sat for exams he only needed to recall what he'd listened in class. The results obtained were average at best.

It made the others resent him because to them he belonged to such unnamable, fearsome, lethal and detestable society but still managed to acquire average grades. They wanted nothing to do with a pest to society and therefore, ostracized him from being a part of their fold. It couldn't be helped. He could've done better if not for his tainted background. Yet, he regretted nothing. He accepted who and what he was. If they couldn't accept it, he wasn't about to change for their snotty sakes.

He was put into the last class. It was class D every year at Ouran. That was his lot in life at Ouran. He didn't complain. Didn't want or need to. It was expected. It was a lonely. Yes, he was lonely. He had never felt lonelier as he felt during his time at Ouran. Even now, after graduating, that path to loneliness was blatant. It was stifling. It made him crankier. It made his appearance ugly. His followers were good, brave, hardworking and loyal ones. They would follow him to hell, if required.

But, they were just that his followers whom he was responsible for now as the lord and master to his clan. During his days at Ouran, there were a few friends that truly acknowledged him as a person and not the son of one of the two biggest and fearsome crime families in Japan. They were the host club members. They came from old money, and made new money in their own special ways. Except for one. This person was a commoner. Just like him, well, not entirely.

While he came from old money, but the money, like him was tainted. Anyway, what he meant by common was in terms of their outlook toward life. Life wasn't all roses and peaches. It was all trials and tribulations. Those who were tough mentally, emotionally and physically would survive and be victorious. Both, he and this person share the same views in life. Only the way they did things were different.

This particular commoner had a brilliant mind, ambitious, resilient, independent, hardworking and kind. They were the things that he admired in a man. Especially, this person had gotten into Ouran with only sheer will and intelligence. Rumours were that the director of the prestigious school was impressed with the commoner's views of how to better the education system for schools. The director allowed this commoner entry with full-board scholarship with a condition.

This person had to maintain the grades at 80 and/or above. Anything lower would have the commoner thrown by the ear from the campus. So, this person was constantly maintaining a consistent 90 and above grades for all subjects undertaken. This commoner had remained one of the top five best students in Ouran every year. Now, this person was a fascinating specimen. Call it obsession if you like, but he was a man's man and loved the ladies.

Yet, the moment he entered the third music room to which he took a gamble into visiting was born out of need to relax and desperate for company. Thus, he was introduced to the world of wonders by the host club. He knew the club was for ladies but he didn't care. He needed to be here. While the other hosts didn't know what to do with a guy like him, he was left pretty much to himself. Even here, he was isolated. But, then the commoner approached him, giving him a warm smile that made his heart do little flip-flops.

"Hello," the commoner called Haru-chan by his host fellows, "Can I get you anything?" Haru-chan smiled at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda blinked at him. At first he thought he was dreaming but when Haru-chan didn't get any response from a stunned Kasanoda, he sat next to him peering at Kasanoda with his gentle brown eyes. He gulped with sudden uneasiness not because he was frightened but of the sudden feelings Haru-chan stirred in him. It felt good and at the same time wrong.

"Are you alright?" Haru-chan asked him again, his dainty hand on Kasanoda's forehead.

His eyes widened in panic and shock, "I'm alright," He immediately sat away from Haru-chan. Kasanoda glared at him with face red in embarrassment. He was glad he looked horrible. People might think of it as anger but it was in fact, mortification. He wasn't angry at Haru-chan, far from it. He pretty much liked him. He blanched, thinking that he was too lonely until he'd become a man who actually liked another guy in a romantic sort of way.

Haru-chan nodded, "Then, I'll get you some tea." He rose from the sofa looking at Kasanoda with his beautiful brown soulful eyes that made breathing a difficult task for him to perform. "It'll help calm your nerves."

Calmed his nerves… How could that be possible for him? His tongue froze. He couldn't move either. He just sat on the sofa like a block of stone. When Haru-chan's gone, he was back to normal. The girls who witnessed this interaction would squeal in delight, "Forbidden romance." He felt like dying. Could anything not go wrong in his life? What had he become? He couldn't possibility be gay? Was he? He didn't know he swung that way. How could anyone know what Fate had in store for those in her playground? Right?

He nearly had a heart attack when Haru-chan's face was inches from his, smiling sweetly, "Let's have tea," he said softly while pouring camomile tea intoa cup for him. His whole body trembled with the effect of his smile. Kasanoda gasped at his rather intimate gesture of serving tea while passing the teacup with saucer in a feminine sort of way. He took quick sips of the calming hot brew. This was just too mind-boggling and heart pounding for him to comprehend.

From then on, he was a permanent guest and fixture in Haru-chan's schedule. Although, the senpais Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Hani eyed his every move with the Hiitachin twins giving him the evil eye, but they were totally aware of his problems. That didn't mean he could put his arm like a pal would on Haru-chan's shoulder. Or touched his knees withHaru's even if it was accidental. If he did, he'd find Hani-senpai sitting on his lap giving him a psycho-killer's grin. Or (his idol) Mori-senpai's 'make my day' look.

The Hiitachin twins would use some devilish tactics making his day with Haru-chan shorter. Tamaki would come between them in his usual blustering personality. It drove him bonkers from guilt for his feelings towards Haru-chan whenever this was said to him, "Haru-chan is an innocent, Bossanova-kun." Kyoya would just increase the 'visitation' fees as he called it to exorbitant proportions because he wasn't a girl. He just admitted him in because Haru-chan told him that he was his friend so he conceded to his request.

That confession from Haru-chan touched Kasanoda deeply. He thought of him as his friend. No one had thought of him as one. Haru-chan was the first. Then, he learned from his reliable sources that Haru-chan had be coerced to became a host because he'd accidentally knocked an X-million Yen authentic ancient vase down, and it smashed into smithereens. Kyoya was the manager and treasurer for the club. He had stipulated a condition. Haru-chan was to work as a host club and errand boy until his debts were cleared.

He thought Kyoya Ootori would've made a formidable Yakuza lord and not a son of an industrialist manufacturing medical equipment, medical healthcare services and treatment centers. Also, the Ootoris specialised in worldwide industrial security programmes thwarting industrial espionages in scientific research centers. He wanted to help Haru-chan, but the Yakuza code forbade the interference into the affairs of non-underground concerns.

Unless, he came to him for help, even then he would do what Kyoya did. It was worse if Haru-chan were to get help from loan sharks. They were the 'legs' for the underworld society to trap and grab victims. He didn't want that to happen to Haru-chan. Haru-chan was an innocent. With his soft, effeminate beauty he would be highly sought after by dirty, old lechers from the organised crime factions. He would protect Haru-chan if that ever came to be. But he was relieved that Haru-chan was a sturdy guy.

Haru-chan had his own way settling his debts. He had a silent strength about him that a Yakuza like him favoured. He believed that Haru-chan would succeed in his quest to repay his debts no matter how hard he had to endure. He was hardworking. He did extra errands for rich brats without so much of a sigh. He tutored the rich brats. He didn't rush into making rash decisions that could ruin his life like a few rich, spoilt kids from school that he knew. They not only ruined their lives but they ruined their families' as well.

Yes, Haru-chan tutored him. But, it wasn't long. He was bad in Math. He argued with Kyoya on his decreased visitation fees. Why was it decreased? Kyoya simply told him that his visitation didn't include consultation fees. Haru-chan overheard and would simply say, "Start with what you don't know, do that and the rest would be easy. I'll help you." Like he said, it wasn't long but he made sure he got them right so as not to waste Haru-chan's efforts. Also, because the closer bond shared would endanger them both.

That was why he would always look out for Haru-chan because he was associated to him. He didn't want problems from his world to befall him. To 'cripple' him, a few middle factions would get to his weakest link. Trouble would follow Haru-chan in the form of slight accidents that would normally be deflected without him noticing the danger he was in. His men would come back all bloodied and bruised. Some complained why they had to endure for the likes of a rich, pampered weakling.

WHACK! DUSH! BAM! KAPOW! They got a thorough bashing from him. "He's not. That's all you need to know." He growled and glowered at them.

The person who understood Kasanoda's motive was his assistant. He told him about Haru-chan. His assistant looked sternly at the men, "He saved Waka-sama," He commanded them. "Do as your waka commands of you."

Without hesitation, and no more questions, they complied, "Yes, sir." Although, in their eyes belied a big question, what did this puny boy do to deserve such protection from their beloved waka-sama? Perhaps, some day he would tell but not now.

But, all that changed once he discovered Haru-chan's secret. It was the day he went into the third floor music room searching for Haru-chan. He wasn't there. There were three doors in the huge room. He called but there weren't any response. Haru-chan wasn't in two of the rooms. He knocked and without waiting for an answer he burst in only to find Haru-chan wearing a bra. A bra? He blinked confusedly, staring at Haru-chan, thinking, boys didn't wear bras only girls. Bra? Did he have that sort of fetish? He thought, shocked. No wonder, Haru-chan was so effeminate.

Kasanoda guessed Haru-chan was that kind of person. He didn't care what Haru-chan was. He still liked him. Then, his eyes traveled to Haru-chan's chest. It wasn't flat. It had two creamy mounds with a deep valley nicely tucked in a white cotton bra. W-what? Wait a minute! That couldn't be right! He's a she! A Girl? Haru-chan's a girl? Haru-chan's a girl! His heart screamed in delight. Haru-chan didn't scream like normal girls would. She was in a shock. Her reaction was slow yet beguiling.

She paled and blushed at being stared at. He was the one that screamed of shock. His face red of embarrassment and his eyes bulged and looked like they were about to pop out from their sockets. No wonder the other host club members were giving him a hard time. They were protecting her. She was dressed as a boy and nobody knew of it except the school director and the host club members. It was another condition from the host club since they thought she was a boy at first because of how shabbily she wore on her first week of school. Also, they lacked a male member, and thought she'd do nicely as one.

He understood the whole thing now. Yes, she was worth protecting. She had a way with people and her words held wisdom. He still remembered her unforgettable words that really opened his mind, heart and senses. She pretty much said to him when she had found him in the garden looking so depressed, "You're not alone. You have your 'nakamas'. Share part of your burdens with them. You also have me." She put a friendly hand on my shoulder.

Till today after they've graduated and went their separate ways, he could still remember her words as his bosom buddy. Although, he grew to love her as a woman as time passed by, he knew they were never meant to be together. She was a lawyer and he, a Yakuza lord. They both lived in different worlds. Sometimes, they would meet in big restaurants or hotels. She would look at him but never smile or nod. He understood that look she gave. He couldn't acknowledge her in public either.

It would mean trouble for her in the most discriminating way. He would never do that to her. Not her. It was her look that made him smile to himself. It was the same look given during his days at Ouran. It was a look that acknowledged him as an old friend. In their own way, they honoured each other. He still looked out for her. He knew she would be well protected by the princes charming of the ex-host club members. They were very influential in their own fields and familial businesses.

Their reach was far and wide. So, she was secured in their watchful eyes. They cherished her. He could understand why because he felt the same. She never once made things hard on anyone and had always put everyone's needs before hers. But, theirs could only reach thus wide and far but never deepest. He could. His reach was deeper and darker than the princes charming. He dwelled in the dark. He was a dark prince, after all. What they couldn't do illegitimately, he had no problems doingthem.

She was just as important to him as she was to them. So, it never ceased to surprise him receiving a small brown card on his table from time to time. It was the same card used for his Math tutorials with her. The card had a simple unsigned message, "Thank you." She knew! Yes, in the shadows, he would continue protecting Haruhi Fujioka, his beloved bosom buddy.


End file.
